Kido and Soren
by 8TheMadDocter8
Summary: 3 new characters join sesshomaru's group i made them up .this is my first fanfiction so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha( it's not like i would CHANGE anything).

Chapter 1: The White Dragon

Soren ran as fast as he could. The demons were gaining on him. But the gash on his upper torso slowed him down considribly. He stopped immediately when he saw a dead end._ well, goodbye...brother. _His vision was fading, and all he saw last was blue lightning separate him from the demons.

When he woke up, two small arms wrapped around him. And then-

"Your awake!"

"Rin! Unhand him at once! Your suffocating him!"

"I-It's okay." Actually, it wasn't but he might as well be polite to his saviors. Once he pried off the girl's arms he noticed that she was only a bit younger then than him. The other voice belonged to this strange kappa-thingy. Something roared and Soren turned, thinking the demons were back. There was a two-headed dragon and a man who looked to be 19. He had long white hair and a fur on his shoulder.

"I'm Rin,"the girl said"that's Master Jaken-"she pointed to the kappa"Ah-Un, and Lord Sesshomaru."she then pointed to the dragon and the man"What's your name?"

"Soren."he replied, keeping his attention on the albino man. Soren tried reading his mind but once he caught on he glared with a look that said" try it and I'll tell them what you really are". let's just say that finding my brother was the least of my worries.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME I HEREBY NOT CLAIM INUYASHA

Chapter 2: the Free Demon

Kido ran as fast as he could. He was 19, in university and completely late. With an apple for breakfast and his pack slung over his shoulder he zoomed past humans and building with virtually no effort. This was because he was a demon-the only free demon. He didn't know how but humans came after him and his sister then everything went black and they didn't come back. Asses.

Now-finally-he was at the university-in record time too. _Great-now people are staring. 'Ooh mommy look at the funny man with the cat ears! He has silver eyes and claws too! Is something wrong with him?' shut up ya' stupid brat. Oh wait…they aren't real are they. Well __**I**__ think I look pretty. What with my red hair and all. _Now all he had to do was get through the day without killing himself. Shut up. I'm **lonely.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kido stepped through the door of his 'humble home'. Ok it's a motor home. A little girl with red hair ran towards him and hugged his legs.

"Welcome home Big Brother!"

Kido smiled at the girl's silver eyes. "Heya kiddo. How's school?" Kido listened patiently as the little girl-Motoko-explained her entire day. When she was finished, her face fell.

"Are you going over there again Kido?"

Kido sighed and knelt down so he was eye level with the child.

"Motoko, as soon as I can get a job here I won't have to go there. I'd bring you but it's too dangerous for a little girl." Kido smiled "Okay?"

Motoko nodded. Kido grabbed the appropriate things –his pack, and a huge sword. He held it out and as it glowed he disappeared….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I already said it why do I have to say it again(U'-')? Ok ok i don't own inuyasha sesshomaru rin jaken or anybody else except for Kido and Soren

Chapter 3: Memories (this will answer some of the questions you've had about Kido and Soren's appearance and behavior)

Kido was B-to-the-O-to-the-R-to-the... never mind he found something to do. During his boredom in the Feudal Era ( you've probably guessed that's where he went ) he decided to secretly follow some oober (sound it out) weird group of oober weird people. First there was this... whatchema-call-it toad-thingy, then a green-haired boy, purple eyes, and white clothing, a little girl, a horse/dragon demon and that man. Kido didn't know why but the moment he laid eyes on him he recognized him. The silver hair reminded him of something. So he decided to say hi.

Which led him to his current situation. Sure he didn't an immediate 'Hi! how'ya doin'' but he also didn't expect to find the guys claws inches from his neck.

"Soren."

The little boy perked up and replied "Yes sir?"

"Take Rin and leave."

"Yes sir." The boy grabbed the little girls hand and led her away. Now that the kids were gone he turned towards Kido

"Have you been following me?"

"Kido was just wondering if you've met him before because he got a strange feeling like he met you before. But Kido has never seen you before so that's really weird isn't i-"

And before he knew Kido's head was far away from his body.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soren led Rin away quickly. Just before he left he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru's thoughts and saw an image of the Kido person's head being lopped off and shuddered. Soren hated the sight of blood. It gave him terrible flashbacks

~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Soren was kicked in the stomach repeatedly before being thrown to the ground. He coughed up blood as a dark figure closed the dungeon door...

* * *

Alright just a little glimpse of soren past .tell me what you think! was it good? crappy? downright insulting? you tell me i want reviews!!!!


End file.
